


All I Want for Christmas...

by TheGrammarHawk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Holidays, Secret Admirer, Secret Santa, mostly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Camilla keeps getting gifts from an admirer this holiday. Written for a friend.





	All I Want for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that one dipshit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=that+one+dipshit).



As the weather in Nohr got colder, the royals (especially Elise) got more and more excited for the holidays. Every year Elise tried to start some sort of gift-giving game that had always gotten shot down by King Garon, but now that the evil was defeated and Xander was ruling… there was no way that the king could deny his littlest sister such fun.

 

Leo had gone through the effort of orchestrating the whole ordeal for Elise, mainly so that he didn’t have to take part. Nohr was hosting the holiday party for all those who had been in Corrin’s company, so everyone had the chance to be involved in this little game. One by one Leo assigned people someone to give a secret gift to, and for once it seemed lips were sealed amongst the old friends as none dared let out who their person was.

 

Camilla had gotten Elise, much to her pleasant surprise, and had immediately gone and bought a darling new outfit for her younger sister, matching hair-bows and all. Not even a challenge… at least now she could spend the rest of the festivities without worrying over anything so silly as a secret gift. No, that wasn’t what was constantly on her mind this season.

 

She was, however, quite interested in all the little gifts that _she_ had been getting. Every day something new would appear on her dresser and she wasn’t quite sure where the trinkets were coming from. Some dainty jewelry, new shoes, a bouquet of lavender flowers of all sorts, some assorted ribbons and lace. Each gift came with a card, the only words on it being her name in a fancy calligraphy that she didn’t recognize to belong to anyone she knew, and the simple sign off _admirer_.

 

Really, it was all rather mysterious. Many of the items appeared when she was in her quarters, at night and during the day. At first she had assumed it was the doing of Beruka or Selena, but neither of the girls had any idea how the objects were getting there. She was flattered by the concept of a mysterious admirer, but that just made the princess all the more curious.

 

It was a shame that soon the holiday party would come and go, and with it, the mysterious admirer as well. Certainly it was someone of the company, or else she’d have been getting notes like this before they had all arrived. Someone outside of Nohr…

 

Camilla could think of nothing else, even during the party. Of course she smiled and accepted Elise’s excited hugs when giving her her gift, but it was not until her own secret santa had appeared before her that her train of thought differed.

 

The green-haired ninja, Kaze, was one of Corrin’s retainers, she knew. When he held out a box, Camilla took it gladly, opening it with a gentle touch.

 

A bunch of chocolates and a sparkling diamond necklace. Camilla nearly gasped at the sight, looking up to thank the ninja for such a splendidly generous gift.

 

“Kaze! This is so beautiful, but _how_ -”

 

The words had barely left her mouth before the ninja flushed red with the praise, disappearing in a flash. With a sigh, the princess shut the box, admiring the delicate display.

 

She had very nearly missed the note attached to the top. It didn’t seem to say much, so she nearly dismissed it on sight, until she recognized the way her name curled around the parchment.

 

“So you’re the one I’ve been looking for,” she murmured, turning to look over her shoulder and catch Corrin’s eye, knowing that her sibling would understand that Camilla wished to speak to them, “what a marvelous game of hide and seek you’ve give me, Kaze.”

 

She hummed softly to herself, satisfied with finding out the identity of the admirer.

 

“I’ll get you back next year.”


End file.
